


Sweet Revenge

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Duke is still the only sane person in the room, Gen, Robins Bantering Together, Sibling Bonding, Throwing things at people's heads to resolve conflict, they act like typical siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: There was a lesson in all of this somewhere, Duke figured. Hell if he knew what it was, though.--"I don't understand how this happened."Beside him, Jason snorted. "Welcome to the family."





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> My fic count was uneven so I had to rectify it. 
> 
> For one of my prompts on tumblr, which was the batfamily trying to decide which Green Lantern gives Bruce the biggest headache. It went a little bit off prompt XD

"This is surreal." Duke glanced between Tim and Steph. They'd been arguing for a solid twenty minutes. "I don't understand how this happened."

Beside him, Jason snorted. "Welcome to the family."

"No, Timothy," Steph said, hands on her hips. She was towering over the armchair Tim was sitting in. "You are objectively wrong. Again."

"How?" Tim asked, snapping his laptop closed and glaring back at her. "It's obvious, Steph. I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

"Neither can I," Damian muttered from Jason's other side. He'd made scathing comments for the first ten minutes of the argument, but Tim and Steph had thoroughly tuned them all out in favor of shouting at each other. Duke was kind of impressed but also scared for them. Damian's reaction to being ignored was to get this look on his face that Duke had come to associate with scheming and man, he did not want to be caught in the crossfire of that.  

"Can you two move this conversation to another room?" Jason asked, gesturing to the television. "I am trying to build an empire here."

He was summarily ignored as well.

"They feel very strongly about this," Duke said, as Jason stared at the two in offended silence before shaking his head and turning back to his game.

"Bruce's least favorite Green Lantern is Guy Gardner, Timothy."

"It's Hal," Tim replied. "It's always been Hal."

"This entire argument is more idiotic than the both of you put together," Damian said. "Which is something that shouldn't be possible."

"Oh, shut up." Tim wrenched open his laptop again and hunkered down behind it. "No one is forcing you to listen to us."

"Yes, you are!" Damian got up off the couch and nearly tripped over Jason's legs as he moved towards Tim. "Because you insisted on arguing here instead of leaving us in peace."

Tim did not look away from the screen. "I was here first."

Damian's hands clenched into fists and Duke was sure, absolutely sure, that a fight was going to break out. Damian snatched up the remote and hurled it as Tim's head. Tim ducked out of the way and grabbed it as it bounced against the back of the armchair, snapping his wrist out and sending it flying back at Damian.

Damian dodged out of the path of the remote, smirking at Tim.

The remote kept going and hit Jason in the side of the head with a solid thwack.

Jason set his controller aside.

Tim let out a hissing noise from between his teeth. Damian's smirk disappeared and he studiously stared at his feet, probably still smarting from his latest failure to recapture the Red Hood toy. 

"First of all," Jason said, getting up off the couch and straightening to his full height. "I was here before all of you idiots."

Out of the corner of his eye Duke caught Steph sliding surreptitiously out of the room. Smart girl. If Duke hadn't been sitting directly next to Jason he'd have tried it himself. As it was, he was hoping that by staying completely still he'd go unnoticed. He already had the benefit of not being the one to hit Jason in the head with a remote so, really, he was doing pretty well compared to Tim, rest his soul. 

It was premature, but not by much.

Jason cracked his knuckles, glaring over at Tim and Damian. "Second, you have until the count of five. Run."

Duke had legitimately never seen the two of them move faster in his life.

With a sigh, Jason sat back down on the couch and propped his feet back on the coffee table. The controller was back in his hands a moment later and his attention returned to the game.

"You're gonna let it slide?" Duke asked, a little incredulous.

"My empire needs me," Jason replied. "Those two will keep. For now."

And that wasn't ominous at all.

***

It was two days later when Duke was walking down the hall and spotted Tim standing on the threshold of his bedroom and staring inside, face blank. Duke came up behind him and peered over his shoulder, looking into the room.

It was empty.

Utterly and completely empty of every single piece of furnishing, including the curtains, the light fixtures, and even, somehow, the carpet.

"What the frack."

Tim continued to stare. "I...there are no words."

"Who—"

Tim turned and stared at him.

"—right." Duke bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "I guess that's what you get for smacking him in the head with a remote."

"At least I'm alive," Tim said in dull agreement.

"I wonder what he did to Damian."

They looked at each other silently for a moment, before turning and moving down the hall towards Damian's room. The door was closed and as far as Duke knew Damian himself was off visiting some of his friends.

Tim slid the sleeve of his sweater down over his hand before turning the doorknob, shrugging at Duke's raised eyebrow. "In case he checks for fingerprints."

"I will never understand you two."

The door swung open and they leaned in, peering around at the room.

It looked completely normal.

"Huh." Duke shrugged. "Maybe he only went after you."

Tim made an aggrieved noise and started closing the door, before freezing, staring over at Damian's desk. "Oh shit. The Nightwing toy."

The Nightwing toy had been a consolation prize that Dick presented Damian with after listening to endless complaints about Jason stealing the Red Hood toy. They'd all endured the spillover from the near constant warring over the thing and while Damian had proclaimed Dick's gift 'unnecessary' and that he only wanted the Red Hood toy back as ‘a matter of pride', the Nightwing toy had soon ended up prominently featured on Damian's desk.

It was gone now.

"Oh, damn." That was all they needed, really. "He's gonna be so pissed."

"Who is?"

Duke and Tim both turned around to find Dick standing in the hall, both eyebrows raised. He glanced past them into Damian's room, eyes unerringly finding the empty desk. He grimaced. "Oh for fuck's sake. No, I am not doing this again."

He turned around and walked away.

"Dick," Tim called after him. "Let me know if you see where Jason put my bedroom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com). Prompts are currently closed as I work through the list. XD


End file.
